Secrets - Geheimnisse eines Lebens
by HarlekinRose
Summary: „Du weißt dass das grausam ist, oder?" Die Person stoppte kurz in ihrer Erzählung und betrachtete ihren langjährigen Freund... Sie kannte ihn, vermutlich besser als es ihm lieb war... - Sherlock/John Slash...


**Prolog**

Er stand dort, mitten auf dem Friedhof und spürte den kalten Wind im Gesicht.

Schweigend sah er zu, wie sein bester Freund sich von dem schlichten, schwarzen Grabstein abwandte, wie er sich noch einmal umdrehte und ihn bat nicht tot zu sein, ehe er ging.

Und auch wenn er es nicht gerne zu gab, aber es tat weh, unsagbar weh diese Szene zu sehen. Sie war ehrlich, menschlich und er, Sherlock Holmes, war Schuld daran.

Ein Geräusch hinter seinem Rücken, ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken aufschrecken. Es war nicht leicht, sich an den Detektiv heran zu schleichen und doch schaffte es diese Person immer wieder.

„Du weißt dass das grausam ist, oder?" Die Person stoppte kurz in ihrer Erzählung und betrachtete ihren langjährigen Freund. Er wirkte gefasst, ruhig und dennoch wusste sie, das es in seinem Innenleben bedeutend anders aussah. Sie kannte ihn, vermutlich besser als es ihm lieb war.

Holmes blickte die junge Frau an, die neben ihn getreten war. Er nickte sacht. „Ja, aber es ist die einzige Möglichkeit meine...Freunde... zu beschützen."

„Weiß überhaupt jemand, außer mir, das du noch lebst?" Aufmerksam sah sie Sherlock an. So einen Abgang hinzulegen bedeutete Helfer, einflussreiche Helfer. Und eigentlich konnte so etwas nur eine Person bewerkstelligen.

„Mein Bruder..." ihre Vermutung wurde bestätigt. Mycroft Holmes, großer Bruder von Sherlock, Angehöriger der britischen Regierung und die einzige Person, die zu so etwas fähig war.

„Hm...habe mir so etwas schon gedacht. Wie geht es ihm eigentlich?"

„Gut...aber wieso rufst du ihn nicht selber an, Sarah? Seine aktuelle Nummer hast du doch. Er würde sich mit Sicherheit, über deinen Anruf freuen." Sherlock sah ihr direkt in die dunkelgrünen Augen. Er konnte in der Mimik der meisten Menschen lesen, wie in einem offenen Buch, doch bei Sarah versagte er regelmäßig. Sie war der Typ Frau, der sich nichts gefallen und der sich nicht in die Karten schauen ließ. Sie wusste was sie wollte und ließ sich von nichts und niemanden davon abhalten, das auch zu bekommen.

„Wir haben ein etwas angespanntes, wenn nicht sogar ein schwieriges Verhältnis..." Sarah's Augen waren ausdruckslos, nichts deutete auf ihre Gemütslage hin. Sie war es gewohnt keine Gefühle zu zeigen, es ging ihre Umgebung einfach nichts an, was sie dachte und fühlte.

„Du hast etwas geschafft, was weder ich, noch unsere Mutter, unser Vater oder sonst irgendein Mensch auf dem gesamten Planeten geschafft haben. Du hast ihn verletzt, wirklich und wahrhaftig verletzt...aber..." Sarah unterbrach ihn unwirsch.

„Verletzt? In dem ich ihn auf das offensichtliche aufmerksam gemacht habe? Ich bitte dich...das macht er ständig...und es interessiert ihn nicht, wen er verletzt."

„Tja und dennoch interessiert es dich, wie es ihm geht...Gefühle sind nutzlos, sie vernebeln dir den Verstand. Sie lenken ab und stürzen deine Welt ins Chaos..." Sherlocks Stimme hatte einen bitteren Klang. Er wusste so vieles, kannte sich mit fast allem aus und doch blieb ihn diese Seite an den Menschen weitestgehend verborgen.

„Oh ja...und wie hältst du im Moment dein Chaos aus?" Sarah's Stimme war sanft und mitfühlend. Sie wusste wie es ihm ging und verurteilte nicht. Sie sah in seinen Augen wie er litt, besorgt legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Noch immer betrachtete Sherlock das leere Grab und versuchte sorgsam seine Gedanken zu unterdrücken.

„Komm, wir müssen los...unser Flieger geht in einer Stunde." Sarah sah auf die elegante Uhr an ihrem schmalen Handgelenk. Sherlock nickte abwesend, wandte sich um und folgte Sarah zu ihrem schwarzen BMW X1.

„Hm, obwohl... die fliegen mit Sicherheit nicht ohne uns." Sarah sah Sherlocks Grinsen, welches seine Augen nicht erreichte. Sie wusste das es einige Zeit und viele ihrer Nerven kosten würde, um Sherlock Holmes wieder in die richtige Bahn zu schubsen.


End file.
